Inconsequential Interruptions
by Morbid DramaQueen10
Summary: After the vanquishing and the celebration, Howl and Sophie finally get a moment to discuss "happily ever after." Unhappily, they can hardly find a moment alone in which to talk. H/S. Fluff-ridden oneshot.


**I've loved this book and the movie since I was approximately 10 years old, when the film came out. While over time I've come to appreciate the book more so, they still hold a special place in my nerd heart. I've pleased to have a chance to write in the fandom! **

**-XXX-**

Once the lunch had been finished properly and everyone had left, once Michael had blusteringly excused himself to escort Martha home, and once Calcifer had disappeared to explore, they were alone. For the first time since both their curses were broken, Sophie and Howl were alone in one another's company.

He sat while she continued to clear the plates, the exhaustion of having his heart bruised then re-inserted into his body finally catching up with him. Tilting back in the chair, he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Sophie's bustling and the rain hitting the window pane.

"How long did it take you to figure that I was the girl you met on May Day?" Sophie asked absently as she stacked the porcelain.

"Oh, only a few weeks," he replied absently. "Your mousiness was quite a clue."

She smiled faintly. He smiled back, pleased that he would not have to use that adjective in relation to her again.

Quiet resumes – one that hints at being companionable, if they both were not so nervous. Once all the cleaning has been completed, Sophie joins Howl at the table. They both stare at the hearth for a moment, as though they expect Calcifer to appear at any moment. When he does not, they're left to look at one another. Sophie feels suddenly shy. Though Howl has not changed so much, she does not know how to act around him. She's still his cleaning lady. A cleaning lady enchanted by his bright eyes, but a cleaning lady nonetheless.

"I didn't thank you," the wizard said abruptly. "For breaking the curse."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. "You're welcome. And thank you, as well. It feels so wonderful to be back to normal."

"I should think." He blinked at her. "Sophie. You do know I think you're extraordinary?"

"Not just infuriating?" Sophie teased, surprised by her own wit.

"At least a little more than infuriating," he allowed before schooling his expression. "I did mean it when I suggested we live happily every after. I believe we would be terribly happy together. We're bicker and quarrel like mad. You'd probably destroy my wardrobe, and I've no doubt I'll make you quite angry more than a few times a day, but I think we could be the happiest of people. Can you believe me?"

His speech swelled her heart. "I do believe you," she whispered. "Oh, you stupid, stupid man."

With a broad grin, he stood to sweep her into a fierce kiss. Sophie's small figure molded against Howl's taller form. Both of them our breathless when Calcifer reappeared.

Retching loudly, the former fire demon settled into his hearth. The couple pulled apart as though scalded. Sophie blushed madly while Howl glowered over his demon.

"Were you not going to do some exploring?" the wizard hissed.

"Well yes. But it's still raining. And," the demon complained. "besides, it's only my first day free from the curse. You cannot expect me to move on so quickly! What are you going to do, boot me out?"

"I'm considering it," Howl murmured.

"Hey, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!"

The reminder did nothing to soften Howl's resolve. "We'd be happy to see you tomorrow, Calcifer. Good-bye now."

With a huff and a small puff of smoke, the fire demon evaporated, presumably to find Michael and share his woes with the young apprentice. Sophie did pity him, but she knew that Michael would certainly have more patience for the demon.

Alone again, they smile at one another. Howl moves closer, hands moving to Sophie's waist once again to resume where they had left off. Rising on tip-toe, Sophie pressed her forehead against the wizards, sighing happily.

"That was a little mean."

"Just a touch," Howl admitted, which was as close to regret as he would get. She knew he would probably make it up to Calcifer later. But now was for them, and it served him right for interrupting.

She had only just pressed her lips against his when the door to Kingsbury bursts open.

"Oh," Fanny gasped. She grasped her hat, shuffling back from the threshold. "Oh, goodness, I am terribly sorry. It seems I forgot my parasol."

The couple parted once more, Howl groaning as Sophie rushed towards her step-mother. Fanny continued as though she'd interrupted nothing.

"As soon as I'd realized I told the drive to come right back. I would have waited, but I remembered I have a party in the Wexley's garden tomorrow..."

Sophie quickly found the frilly accessory, reassured Fanny that she would call upon her soon. Once air kisses had been exchanged and Fanny was tucked back into her car Sophie returned. Leaning against the door, she took a deep, steadying breath.

Howl appeared before her. His hands found her, squeezing tightly. "I'll curse the next soul that comes in here."

"I'm locking the door now," she promised.

But as soon as her hand touched the knob, there was a knock from the Market Clippings door. Spinning on her heels, slapping Howl in the face with her braid, she yank the door open to find a soaked Michael and Martha on their doorstep. Smiling sheepishly, the pair pushed pass Sophie and Howl to stand by the fire. Dripping onto the carpet, they shiver together, but do not release hands. Howl swoops in to loom over them. Sophie trails behind, both amused and annoyed.

"What brings you here?" Howl inquired tightly.

Michael, appearing not to notice his master's anger, answered with great cheer. "We've decided to get dinner, but I needed a different jacket. It's quite chilly, you see, and I figured I'd make a water-off charm while I was here."

Sophie could practically hear the wizard's teeth grinding. She slipping between the wizard and the young man, placing a hand on Howl's arm as she passed. "I can get it for you," she offered. "So you can hurry."

Michael further brightened. "Thank you! Come on, Martha!"

When they had disappeared up the stairs, Sophie whipped around to grasp Howl's shoulders. "We will lock the door," she assured him. "We'll close the curtains. Or go out to the garden. Where no one can possibly find us – "

"Sophie!" Martha called down in her lilting soprano. "Can you double the strength of that spell?"

She sighed. "Yes, of course, my dear."

They left twenty minutes later. Every second that passed put Howl more and more on edge. When they finally, _finally_ left, Sophie snapped the curtains close, spun the dial on the door, then dragged the brooding wizard out to the garden. It was twilight. There was a romantic sort of gloom with a light mist and yellowy-gold evening light. Looping Howl's arm around her shoulders, Sophie sighed – not out of frustrating for the first time in over an hour – and they started walking.

"It suits us completely that we'd not get a single moment alone at a time like this."

Howl snorted. "Entirely typical. We're drowning in all the inconsequentials in the middle of such important business."

Sophie laughed light. "I didn't know that is what we're calling it?"

"I should think so." He was mildly affronted. "I'm proposing am I not?"

At that, the young woman froze. Over the course of the last few months, Sophie had suffered through many surprises – meeting the heart-eating wizard Howl, learning she possessed magical abilities, least of all aging over sixty years as a result of a dreadful curse. But they all paled in comparison to the shock of Howl's unexpected and less-than-entirely eloquent proposal.

"What?" she spluttered.

He grinned, the weariness of the day stretching across his thin face. "I did say I think we ought to live happily after. Do you agree, o curse breaker?"

"I should think so. Are you proposing marriage to your cleaning lady, Howl Jenkins-Pendragon?"

The wizard laughed magnificently. "Yes, Sophie. I should think that would be obvious."

She flung herself upon him with a might force, kissing him fully on the mouth while also laughing at the same time. Their teeth clinked together, and when they sat on the grass they crushed a few flowers, then rose with their clothes damp from the evening dew. But neither had been happier in ages.

"I believe this is a good start to that happily ever after," Sophie suggested as they walked the garden again, hands clasped tightly.

Howl very much agreed.

**-XXX-**

**It's short and sweet, hopefully you enjoyed it. I really wanted to look at what happened after everyone was vanquished and people decided they were going to do things and be happy. Hopefully this achieved that niche of time. **

**Reviews would be grand! **


End file.
